1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to soap dish construction, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved soap dish construction wherein the same permits aeration and draining of the soap dish and associated soap contained therewith to minimize maintenance and cleaning thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In use of soap dish, as the soap dissolves due to inherent moisture utilized in a cleansing operation, a soap film eventually a layer develops upon a lower surface of a soap dish and accordingly requires periodic cleaning and maintenance thereof. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiences of prior art soap dish constructions by minimizing such soap buildup within a soap dish floor.
Examples of the prior are include U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,730 to MANCUSI, JR. wherein the patent sets forth a soap holder to effect aeration within the soap holder by providing flared wall construction directed forwardly of a rear wall to effect drainage of a bar of soap contained therewithin wherein the soap is typically mounted upon ribs to position the soap in a spaced relationship relative to the wall construction of the soap holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,479,361 to BLEVENS sets forth a soap dish provided with an elevated portion overlying a forward trough wherein fluid directed from the soap is contained within the forward trough and drained from the soap as is typical of the prior art the accumlated fluid is wholly contained within the soap dish.
U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 240,784: 293,638: 293,751 are further exemplary constructions of soap dish organizations to position a bar of soap in a elevated position relative to a soap dish floor.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved self draining soap dish wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and positioning a bar of soap above a soap dish floor and providing continuous drainage of the soap during its securement within the soap dish of the instant invention and as such, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.